The 3rd Uchiha
by sarouna uchiha
Summary: There was another story behind the Uchiha disaster, and it's all about a girl, and her quest to find her family, and kill the two people who ruined her life...forever...
1. prologue

Prologue: Normal P.O.V.

A nine year old girl with black hair, that was barely shoulder length, walked down the man -made trail that led to her home. Her light blue skirt blew around her as the wind picked up. Then, she heard a child's soft whimpering coming from the direction of the largest oak tree in the forest.

With caution, the girl walked towards the sound. About five feet away she looked out behind a tree. There, at the bottom of the oak tree, sat a seven year-old, black raven-haired boy crying. The girl gasped softly.

She waited until the child had almost stopped crying. Then, she rested her hand against the tree, leaning against it(where he could see her).

"Sasuke?" she said softly with a hint of a questioning tone, but loud enough for the boy to hear.

His head snapped up.

"Sis-" he started. "SISSY!" He jumped up and ran to her.

When he collided with her, he almost knocked the girl over. An 'oof' escaped her lips as she braced herself. The boy started to cry and the girl patted his back until he had quieted down again.

"What happened?" she asked.

Sasuke's grip on her shirt tightened. "-don't leave me again!" he sobbed.

Her eyes softened. "I won't, I promise." She looked towards her village. "Stay here."

The girl pried his hands loose and started to walk away.

"No!!" Sasuke cried. He grabbed her shirt tail and pulled with all his strength. "You promised!"

"I know," The girl put her pointer finger and thumb on the back of Sasuke's neck. In an instant he crumbled, his breath coming slower as he fell into a slumber.

"Forgive me." She said and then walked towards her village.

* * *

There you have it! The prologue to my story. If you have any questions, just hit review! Go on! Push it! Chapter 1 up soon!


	2. a not so nice family reunion

_Chapter 1: a not so nice family reunion Sarouna's P.O.V. _

_"Sarouna," Kakashi said, shaking me gently, "Sarouna, wake up."_

_My eyes fluttered open. I didn't jump as Kakashi's face appeared before me. Slowly, the room came into focus._

_I flushed when I saw his face, and the way he was leaning over me. I pulled the covers up over me as a reflex, even though I was wearing a night shirt with clear straps, and pajama pants, as well as gloves. I could just imagine Kakashi drooling under his mask._

_I slapped him so hard that he went flying across the room and through the window.  
_

_"PERVERT!" I yelled.  
_

_When Kakashi climbed up to the window and placed his hands on the window sill, I shut the window on his fingers. I heard him yelp and as I shut the window curtain, I saw people start to circle around him._

_"You tried to hurt that poor defenseless girl!" some man said from the crowd.  
_

_"HER?! Defenseless?! Didn't you see her jus-."  
_

_"Get him!" a girl yelled.  
_

_I turned around and then realized that Kakashi was just trying to wake me up. I looked at the clock. 11:30, man I slept in. I heard people yelling outside and quickly turned, opened up the window, and pulled him back in.  
_

_"I am so…….sorry. I didn't know what you were doing." I said.  
_

_"That's okay." Kakashi said, "Get dressed, we're going to see the others. He started to walk away and stops by the door, "Oh, and Sarouna?"  
_

_"Yeah sensei?"  
_

_His head turned.  
_

_"Work on that punch."  
_

_My face started to turn red with anger.  
_

_"What…DID…YOU…SAY?"  
_

_"Uh, oh." Kakashi sad as I ran toward him, and he ran out the door.  
_

_"GET BACK HERE!" I yelled as I chased him down the hall. "Kakashi," I said politely but with a hint of urgency in my voice, "you'd better get back here! NOW!"  
_

_Suddenly, he disappeared. I didn't stop, however, and continued down the hall. On the right side of the hall, a door opened. A blonde, blue-eyed boy in an orange out fit stepped out.  
_

_I put on the brakes about ten feet away. I was too late. To have stopped in time t should have started to slow down about fifteen feet away.  
_

_"Get out of the way!" I called out in warning. The boy turned slowly to look at me. He saw me hurtling towards him and his face turned to a mask of horror. _

_The boy started to move, but it was to late.  
_

_As we hit t tried to put some chakra between us to act like a cushion. If I hadn't put the chakra between us, the poor boy would have gone right through the wall, but when we came in contact, the force of the hit knocked us both over, with the result of me on top of him. Unfortunately I was a lot taller than he was.  
_

_I rolled over and saw him blushing. A big, satisfied- perverted grin was on his face. I cuffed him on the head and continued on my way.  
_

_I couldn't find Kakashi, so I gave up and went back to my room.  
_

_When I got back to my room, the lights were out, but I could clearly see Kakashi's body sitting on my bed.  
_

_"Kakashi?" I said as I turned on the lights. "Do you know a boy with an orange outfit on?"  
_

_"Yeah, why?"  
_

_"Well, I saw him down the hall and I noticed that he was wearing a leaf village head band."  
_

_"Uhh, Naruto. He must have slept in late again. Where is he now?"  
_

_"I don't know. I left before he did. Wait a minute. Naruto… Naruto… I've heard that name before, but where? Dammit! What was his last name? Naruto… Uzua, Uzuma, UZUMAKI! That's it! He's the nine-tailed fox kid! Oh I've always wanted to meet someone powerful! I guess he would qualify. Do you think I could see him sometime?"  
_

_"I should think so. He's on the same squad as Sasuke. Wait a minute, what made you think that you would know Naruto?"  
_

_I grinned, grabbed something off my table, and turned towards the door. _

_"Because he's almost as perverted as you!" I took off running down the hall and when I reached the end, I stopped and turned just in time to see him come through the door of my room, and I could just picture him blushing under his mask. He looked and saw me and ran towards me. I stuck out my tongue at him and ran out the hotel doors. I could hear him yelling "Get back here" and, "slow down" but I didn't stop until I was down the street. ( authors note: Sarouna is still in her night shirt with clear straps, pajama pants, and gloves)  
_

_"Man sensei, your slow." I said as he caught up with me and started to pant, his hands on his knees.  
_

_"I'm not used to running through crowded streets, that's all." he explained.  
_

_"Um, sensei? The place is deserted." it was true, there was nobody in this part of town. I could picture Kakashi blushing again in embarrassment.  
_

_"Well here we are, the training grounds." Kakashi said, totally ignoring the last statement. "Let's see if we can find Sasuke and the others."  
_

_"Ok." I said as we walked into the forest section of the training facilities.  
As we walked, I noticed that Kakashi started to tense up.  
_

_"What's the matter, Kakashi?"  
_

_"This is the part of the training where the members of a squad have to ambush clay stimulants. Plus, the stimulants look just like real ninja, men and women. They move and act like ninja. The only thing is that they can't talk. Why don't you jump up and look for them from the trees?"  
_

_"Ok." I said and jumped up to one of the tree's and moved back and forth between them to see if I saw them. A little bit after I started to look for them from the trees, I felt something hit my back. The force of the hit sent me flying through the air and before I knew it, I was laying on my stomach on the ground.  
_

_Man, what happened? I thought. I must have lost my footing. I tried to stand up.  
_

_I heard a girl yell. _

_I was almost up when I felt more weight suddenly fall on top of me and the force of the sudden weight caused me to fall again onto my stomach.  
_

_I turned my head so that my cheek laid against the ground. I could feel the vibrations alerting me that some one was running towards me.  
_

_I looked up at the person's face and I recognized the person instantly. Sasuke. I was about to shout his name when he lifted his arm and threw something in my direction. Oh crud, I thought. Demon Wind Shuriken!  
_

_I ducked my head just as the shuriken came within an inch of my head. I moved my head back out and looked at the shuriken that had stuck into a tree. I rested my chin on the ground in relief. Phew. I thought, that was close.  
_

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, a kunai knife stuck in the ground on the right side of my head. Then another one stuck in the ground on the left side of my head.  
_

_Ahhhhhhhhh!! I thought. What's happening?  
_

_"Damn," I heard over my head, "I missed."  
_

_I looked at the knives and at that moment, I formulated a plan.  
( Authors note: Sarouna's IQ is over 500, but if that's not possible, let me know.) With my teeth, I grabbed the kunai on my right side and quickly pulled it out of the ground. Before the people could register what happened, I thrust the kunai upward and felt metal hit flesh.  
_

_A scream, and the weight on my back became lighter. Light enough that I could finally get back on my feet.  
_

_As I stood up, I felt something grab a hold of my neck.  
_

_"Man, this is one tough sim. The toughest I've fought today!"  
_

_I started to squirm, but he kept a hold of me. I twisted and turned over and over again. When I finally stopped moving, t tried to figure out who I had on my back. I turned in a slow circle and saw the people. Sasuke. And that pink haired girl who was clutching her hand. __Oh, that's just great! That blonde ninja from the hotel is on my back! Figures, the perverts are always the ones who chase me.  
_

_I saw the kunai on the ground and I bent down to pick it up. I felt one of the boy's arm's leave my neck and go for my forehead. At that moment, I struck. I jumped up and down once and felt the weight leave my back. Then I took off running. I turned right toward.  
_

_"Sasuke," I said as I looked at him, "It's been how many years now? Seems like too long." I walked toward him with an expressionless face.  
_

_"Hey! That's no sim!"  
_

_"Of course I'm not a sim you DOPE!" I said to Naruto. I turned back to Sasuke.  
_

_"Who? Who are you?" Sasuke said to me.  
_

_"You don't remember me? So much for the promise." I started to walk toward him again with an evil grin on my face.  
_

_Sasuke started to back away.  
_

_"I-Itachi?"  
_

_That stopped me in my tracks, then I started to get slightly mad.  
_

_"ARE YOU INSANE! I'M NOT ITACHI! YOUR DUMBER THAN YOU LOOK!  
_

_"Then, Orochimaru?"  
_

_That made my face turn red with fury. "HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT I'M THAT FEN SON OF A B! IF YOU THINK THAT YOUR OUT OF YOUR FEN MIND!  
_

_"Then, who are you?"  
_

_"Uhg" I said as I was calming down. "Isn't it obvious?"  
_

_"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.  
I started to get angry again.  
_

_"DO I LOOK LIKE A fEN PERVERT! YOU ARE A FEN B! NO! YOU IDIOT! IT'S ME! SAROUNA! YOUR OLDER SISTER!"  
_

_I panted because of the fact that I was practically screaming at the top of my lungs. I looked at Naruto and the girl. Their mouth's stood agape at me.  
_

_"What? Haven't you ever heard cuss words before?"  
_

_"Not that many in one sentence." the girl replied shakily.  
_

_I looked at her. "What's your name?"  
_

_"Sakura. My name is Sakura." she replied.  
_

_"Well, Sakura, You better -."  
_

_WHAM!  
_

_I found myself against a tree with Kakashi in front of me. Automatically I put my feet on the side and walked up the tree until I stood sticking out horizontally. I looked down at Kakashi with a glare.  
_

_"I am not a pervert." he said with a calm voice and a matter-of-factly tone.  
_

_I wasn't paying any attention. I had a black haired brat in my face yelling at me.  
_

_"YOUR SAROUNA!? WHY DID YOU GO AND LEAVE ME?! YOU FEN SON OF A B!  
_

_"SASUKE!" A shocked Sakura said, "I'm surprised at you-."  
_

_"IM THE FEN SON OF A B!? YOU'RE THE FEN SON OF A B!"  
_

_"OH YEAH? WELL ONLY A FEN SON OF A B  
WOULD-."  
_

_While Sasuke and I were cussing each other out, we didn't realize that Kakashi had moved to the others.  
_

_"I can definitely see the family resemblance." sakura said.  
_

_I jumped from the tree. "I WILL SO PUNCH YOU IF YOU CALL ME A FEN SON OF A B AGAIN!"  
_

_"FEN SON OF A B!"  
_

_WHAM! Sasuke flew right passed sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi, and flew right into a tree head first.  
_

_"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Sasuke yelled.  
_

_"Talk about sibling rivalry." Naruto said as Sasuke ran toward me. " Their beating the crap out of each other."  
_

_BOOM! BOOM!  
_

_Sasuke and I punched each other so hard at the same time, we both flew right into trees.  
_

_When we got our heads unstuck, the others saw how bad our wounds, or actually Sasuke's wound, really were. I had a slightly bloody nose, and a black eye. But Sasuke? He had it worse. He was bleeding out his nose, mouth, he had two black eyes, and his cheeks were bruised and bleeding.  
_

_"Oh, shit. Sasuke? Are you ok?" I asked him when I saw him.  
_

_"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OK?!" Sasuke yelled and then winced from the pain.  
_

_"We need to get him to a hospital." sakura said.  
_

_"No need." I said.  
_

_Everybody turned, looked at me, and noticed that I was completely healed.  
_

_"How did you do that? A healing jutsu?" sakura asked.  
_

_"No sakura, move away from Sasuke and ill show you." I replied, walking towards Sasuke.  
_

_Once I reached him, I took something out of my pocket and knelt down to him.  
"_

_Hold still." I said to him. I muttered something that the others couldn't hear, and my hand started to glow.  
_

_"What the-." Sasuke said and started to back up at the sight of my glowing hand.  
_

_"Hold still." I said again.  
_

_"No! get away!"  
_

_"That's it." I said and I reached for his hair.  
_

_"Oh, shi-."  
_

_I grabbed his hair and started to pull on it until he stood up. "There now. Hold still." I said as I moved my glowing hand toward his face. As I did, he closed his eyes. I slowly moved my hand over his face and as I did, the others noticed that his wounds were healing.  
_

_"Ok, Sasuke, you can open your eyes now, its over."  
He opened his eyes and noticed that his wounds were healed. "I hate it when you use that."  
_

_"Usewhat?Idon'tgetit?Whataretheytalkingabout?" Naruto asked, looking at the others.  
_

_"I'm not sure myself." Kakashi replied.  
_

_"I think it was a healing jutsu. But, it was one I have never seen before." Sakura added.  
_

_"It's not a jutsu," Sasuke said before I could.  
_

_I _sighed_. "It's a type of very powerful stone that's been in our family for generations. _

* * *

well there ya have it. the 1st chapter of the 3rd uchiha. next chappie up soon!


	3. The training and the Challenge

THREE - The Training and the Challenge Sarouna's P. O.V.

"Sarouna?" Sakura said to me.

It had been a week since Sasuke and I had last seen each other.

"Yeah?" I said, reading a scroll on chakra.

"Why do you think Sasuke didn't recognize you?" she asked.

"Probably because my hair was so long back then, Sakura. Another reason is probably that we haven't seen each other in five years so to him, I could have changed a lot."

"Five years!? That's a long time. Hold on, just how old are you?"

"Me? I'm fourteen years old."

"Really? Wow. So are you a jounin?"

"Heh. No, I'm just a chunin."

"When did you become a chunin?"

"When I was nine years old."

"Which waaaas?"

"Five years ago."

"Really?! THAT'S AMAZING!"

"NO it's NOT!" I snapped at her all of a sudden. "If I hadn't gone to the stupid chunin exams, my family would still be ALIVE! I - eh." I heard someone behind the door.

"What's going on?" Sakura said when she saw how I tensed up.

"Shhh." I replied, pulling a kunai out of my kunai pouch. I listened quietly. I heard the person quietly take another step. I threw the kunai as fast as I could. I heard a small thump and I knew I hit my target.

" Stay here, Sakura." I said as I walked to the door.

"Uh, O-okay." she replied.

I stood by the door with another kunai in my hand. I looked through the hole that my first kunai had made earlier. I gasped.

"What is it?" Sakura asked with urgency.

I didn't answer. I opened the door for a better look and laughed. I was such a good throw that I had pinned down Sasuke to the wall by his shirt right above the shoulder.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I asked him, trying not to laugh again. I stuck the kunai that was in my hand over his other shoulder so he couldn't get away.

"I was walking by and you kunai pinned me." He replied, a little agitated.

"RRiigghhtt." I said, removing my left glove and closing my eyes, lifting my hand.

"NO DON'T" He shouted. "IT'S FORBIDDEN!" He sighed. "If it will make you stop, I'll tell you." He said, turning his head in shame.

I smiled with my eyes closed. "If you insist." I said, and I opened my eyes, lowering my hand and putting my glove back on.

" I was trying to find out what you were saying about me." he mumbled.

"IS THAT ALL?!" I laughed. "I didn't think you were that stupid! Heh, get out of here." I said, chuckling and releasing him.

"No." came the reply.

"What did you just say?" I said, a tone of anger in my voice.

"You heard me, NO." He said.

"Why won't you?" I asked softly.

"I want to fight you." He replied.

"You mean spar?" I replied.

"No, an actual fight. Kakashi will be the judge." He stated. It was just then that I noticed that Kakashi was beside him.

"A fight, but why -- oh! Hello Kakashi-sensei, I didn't see you there." Sakura said, walking up behind me.

"Good afternoon, Sakura, Sarouna." Kakashi said. "Now, when should the battle be, and where?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Whenever you want, Sasuke." I replied.

"All right then, I'll talk to Sasuke and we'll arrange a time." Kakashi replied.

"Try to surprise me, ok, Sasuke?" I asked, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Hummph." Sasuke replied.

"Uh... that means yes, I think." Sakura said.

- 2 days later -

"How long have we been training?" Sakura asked, panting.

"Not sure." I replied.

"Why aren't you tired?!" she asked.

"Because I'm used to training for long periods of time." I replied. "Let's head in."

"OK!" She replied, grinning.

We started to walk away when a kunai flew in front of our feet.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked from up in a tree, Kakashi reading his book beside him.

"What do you want, Sasuke? I'm busy." I asked, irritated

"I want to fight."


	4. Clash of the Uchiha's!

FOUR - The Clash of the Uchihas! Sarouna's P.O.V.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?" I yelled from across the field that we were using as a battle arena.

He looked up in reply. "Ready" was all he said.

"Alright, Kakashi, we're both ready." I said, grinning at Kakashi.

"Go." He said, lazily right after I had just finished talking.(He was still reading)

"Wha-! WHAT?! I wasn't ready!" I yelled. I turned my head just in time to see Sasuke's face appear in front of me one second, and the next, I was sliding on my back for about a minute. I stood up, feeling the pain in my back. I worried about my scar when he ran at me again. This time I was ready. I grabbed my sword handle and unsheathed my sword, turning it around so that the blade was on the back. I braced myself for impact. I felt the hit and I spun around Sasuke and stuck the back of the blade against his neck.

"I think this match is-" Kakashi started to say but before he finished he sentence, Sasuke grabbed my arms and swung me forward over his shoulders. As I flew through the air, I saw Sakura and Naruto stunned at our fight. I looked ahead of me and saw a tree hurling towards me. I smiled evilly and spun around where my feet was facing the tree. When my feet hit the tree, I quickly pushed off and then hurled toward Sasuke again, sword pointed directly at him. Before Sasuke could move, I was right on him. He stood, frozen as I immediately stopped right in front of him, sword still raised. When the dust settled, Naruto and Sakura saw that my sword point was right up against his neck.

"Dead." I said, chuckling. "I beat you again, Sasuke."

I turned and took a few steps forward. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to look at Sasuke. "What?!" I asked, annoyed.

"You're bleeding." He replied, bluntly.

"Huh? Say…What the hel-" I started, looking over my shoulder and seeing a red line through my shirt.

"Crap. Not now." I said loud enough for everyone to hear, then, as I fell face down on the ground, I blacked out.


	5. Return to Konoha

FIVE- Return to Konoha Sarouna's P.O.V.

A white room. White curtains blowing in the breeze form an open window. The smell of bleach-based cleaners. I groaned. One could not forget where they spent most of their time and made it seem like a second home. A hospital.

I turned my head and saw Naruto's face an inch from mine.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I hollered with surprise and jerked up into a sitting position on the bed.

Big mistake.

When I jerked up, I felt a searing pain tear down the length of my back. I yelled because of it. (A.N. Sarouna does not scream the highest she goes is a yell, much like Sasuke. Where do you think he got it? So no high-pitched screams, just low-toned yells. Does that make sense?)

"Sarouna!" Sakura yelped with shock, "Are you oka-"

"MOVE!" We all heard by the door. "MOVE! NOW!"

Everyone was pushed out of the way to reveal Lady Tsunade and many nurses.

"Ms. Uchiha, are you all right?" One of the doctors asked, concerned.

"Of course she's not alright!" Another one of the doctors replied.

"I can't take IT!" I yelled suddenly and jumped out the window and ran away, despite the pain. I could hear Tsunade yelling 'Hey! Get back here!'

I finally stopped running and found a tree to sit in.

I reached for my scar. _My scar hasn't hurt at all since the incident 5 years ago. _I thought. I closed my eyes, _Maybe I should tell them about it. _And I fell asleep.

*************************************************************

When I awoke, I saw that I was back in the hospital.

"Dammit." I said, loudly. I tried to move and felt more pain. "AW! DAMMIT AGAIN!" I tried to move again but couldn't. "AW! COME ON! WHY THE HELL CAN'T I MOVE?!"

"That's because I pinned you down." I heard Lady Tsunade say.

I tried to move again. "Ah. Now I get it, a securing jutsu. I've never had that used on me before. Interesting. So why did you do this, anyway?"

"So that you won't open up that wound." she replied.

"Oh, of course." I muttered to myself.

"But what I want to know is how you got that wound in the first place."

I looked away from her. "It's none of your business."

She sighed. "Well, all right. Your going to drive me up the wall. But still." She looked out the door. "Great, we're ready to start."

"Start?! Start what?!" I asked, a little worried.

"Why, your surgery, what else?" She smiled slightly. "With some luck, we might just be able to 'kill' that scar for good."

"NO!" I yelled, suddenly. "I am NOT getting rid of my scar. NEVER!" I struggled against the jutsu.

"STOP THAT, NOW!" she yelled and grabbed me. "DON'T STRUGGLE AGAINST IT!"

"Why the hell not." I asked as I started to calm down.

"Just trust me," she replied.

I turned my head as she left the room. "I don't trust anyone."

*************************************************************

"HELLO! SAROU-OW!"

"Be quiet, Naruto."

I opened my eyes to see Naruto clutching his head and Sakura wit a hand in a fist.

"Shit, what's going on?" I said, groggily.

"Oh! You're awake!" she said, happily.

"What's going on?" I repeated, annoyed.

"nothing." she said. "we just wanted to see how you were doing, and guess what?!"

"What."

"You can leave the hospital today! Isn't that exciting?!"

"Yeah, real exciting." I said, sarcastically and got up.

Upon leaving the room into the lobby, something hit my head.

"Yeeouch! What the hell was that for!" I yelled at a brown short haired boy with a dog standing next to a purple-haired girl.

"Kiba, I don't think you should have done that." The girl said, quietly.

"Why shouldn't I, Hinata?" Kiba replied.

I slammed my face right in front of his.

"Well, because of that." Hinata replied.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME RAT-BOY?!" I yelled.

"I AM NOT A RAT BOY!" he yelled back.

Hinata looked behind me. "Ah, Nej-"

"I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS!" I yelled and turned, walked, ran into someone, and fell down.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled and looked at a stunned boy.

"What the hell." I said again, quieting down.

"Ah, Neji, I'm sorry." Hinata said.

"Huh? Neji?" I asked. I looked back at him.

_Wait a sec. _I thought. _Is it me, or is he blushing?_

Sure enough, Neji was slowly turning redder by the second but before anyone could notice, he turned and walked away.

"HEY! STOP!" I yelled, but he had already go lost in the crowd.

"Dammit, what the hell is his problem?" I asked.

"That's Neji Hyuuga. He's Hinata's cousin, and he's a year older than us, not you though." Sakura replied.

"Welln then he's a stuck up bastard and needs to learn how to act to his elders." I said and put my hands in my pockets. "Oh, shit."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

I turned to her. "Where's my necklace?"

"Your…Oh! You mean the Uch-"

I covered her mouth. "Yes, that. Where is it?" I said sternly.

"Lady Tsunade has it." She said.

"Tsunade! You Bastard! Givemebackmynecklace!" I yelled and ran down the hall to her door.

As I was pounding on the door, it opened and hit me in the head, causing me to pass out. Lady Tsunade walked out, laid my necklace on my stomach, and left the hospital lobby.

"Well, I guess we can say that Sarouna's return to Konoha was eventful." Sakura said, half-laughing.

*Authors Note: I'm sure that you guy's have realized by now that Sarouna likes cussing, so be prepared for that, and if anyone is confused about the last thing said in the chapter, the battle between Sarouna and Sasuke was held in a training grounds in a different town, so this chapter was Sarouna's first day back in Konoha in 5 years. Just to let you know, now it is 11:01 p.m. on May 4th, got school tomorrow and a mile run. SEE YA! Zzzzzz…..


	6. Konoha Ninja of the Past

Chapter 6: Konoha Ninja of the Past

Sarouna P.O.V.

When I awoke, I was back in my hospital bed. "DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP COMING BACK HERE?!"

"Oh, she's awake." Sakura said. You see, well, you had got knocked out by Lady Tsunade's door. She said, suppressing a laugh. "But you can leave."

"Good." I replied and left the hospital.

The light of the sun was blinding. But… itt was so beautiful at the same time. So… so magnificent. But all things must come to an end.

"Uchiha? Dude, is that you?"

_That voice. That annoying voice. Could it be?_

"Sirosen?" I asked a boy, looking right at me.

He smiled. "Yep! Good to see ya! It's been awhile."

"Yeah it has." I replied, sullenly. I took this time to see how he changed over the years. He was taller than he was before, a little taller than me. He had short, slightly spikey hair, (kind of like Kiba's when he has his hood off), and brown eyes that looks like he smiles all the time. Other than his height, he hasn't changed much.

"Anyway…" he said, catching my attention again. He looked over his shoulder. "YO! Sirosaki! Uchiha's back" *A.N: Sirosen likes to call people by their last names. He will only refer to them by their first names when he is worried about them. (Mostly Sarouna because he has a crush on her.)*

"Uchiha? Sarouna?!" I heard a girl voice reply. "Our Sarouna?"

_That voice._ I thought. _I could never forget that voice._ I turned and saw my old comrade.

"Talia? Talia, is it… is it really you?" I asked with surprise in my voice.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's me-."

"HEY! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!" Naruto yelled all of a sudden.

"NARUTO! SHUT UP!" Sakura smacked him on the head.

"Oh, sorry guys." I replied, looking at them. "These are my friends. We went to the academy together."

I pointed to the boy. "This is Sirosen Nagarashi. He was my academy pal. And this," I pointed to the girl. "Is Talia Sirosaki. She was on my squad."

"Pleased to meet you both." Sakura said, bowing. "I'm Sakura Haruno. And this is Naruto Uzumaki."

But Naruto wasn't saying anything. He was looking them both over and thinking about something. Finally, he gave me the thumbs up and yelled "I APPROVE!"

Sakura hit him again. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! PERVERT!"

"Ow, Sakura…" Naruto moaned while everyone laughed.

I turned to Talia, still laughing and asked "Where's Mena? I'd really like to talk to her."

That must have hit a sore spot. Sirosen instantly looked away, while Talia started to sob.

"Wha- What's wrong?!" I quickly asked worriedly.

"Sarouna," Sirosen said while supporting Talia by her shoulders. (I automatically knew something was wrong because Sirosen called me by my first name) "Mena's dead. She died 5 years ago, after you left to see your family. They went on a mission without you and she was killed instantly by a rogue ninja."

I looked at Talia then I had to look away. Seeing her like this was too much to bear.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said.

"No, don't be. You didn't know." she replied.

"Where's she buried?"

"Where we said we all would be."

I lowered my head. "Of course." I turned and walked away, and no one tried to stop me.

"Where's that?" Sakura asked Talia after I was out of sight.

"Where we always hung out when we were young, and after missions." Sirosen answered for her.


	7. The Broken Promise

Chapter 7: The Broken Promise

Sarouna's P.O.V.

"Hello Mena." I said, sitting down in front of the grave. "I'm finally home, after 7 long, horrible years. Wouldn't it figure that I'm here, and you're not. Funny how the world never worked in our favor, mine especially." I chuckled, but quickly stopped.

"I'm sorry, Mena. I'm so sorry." I took a bottle out of my pack and took a quick drink. "I should stop making promises 'cause I can't keep 'em. I mean, first my bro, now you?" I took another drink and laughed. "Man, I could go on for hours, like the time…

*3 hours later*

"And then he looked down and saw that all his shuriken were gone! Man, those were some good times." I finished, and as I took another drink, I heard someone coming my way. I turned and saw Sasuke enter the clearing.

"What are you-" he started and looked at the littered ground around me. He shook his head. "Come on, let's get you back."

***

*Normal P.O.V.*

Sakura, Naruto, Talia, and Sirosen were standing around when they heard someone walking towards them. They saw Sarouna being supported by Sasuke.

"Hey! Are you all right?" Sakura asked alarmed.

"You tell me. I found her with this." Sasuke replied, tossing Sakura something.

She looked at it. "A half-drank sake bottle?!" she said, startled.

"Oh, crap." Sirosen said, grabbing the bottle and walking up to Sarouna. "Tell me, how much did you drink."

"Shut up and give me that?" she replied, grabbing for the bottle.

"She sounds fine to me." Sakura said, looking at her.

"No, Sarouna." Sirosen replied, smacking her hand away. "How-much-did-you-drink?!"

"Why the hell do you think I would remember? I lost count at 59, and that was an hour and a half ago!" she responded, reaching for the bottle again.

"Stop that!" Sirosen shouted then dumped the contents of the bottle onto the ground. "You've had enough."

"Bastard, no I haven't!" she hollered, making a grab for the now empty bottle.

Sirosen caught Sarouna and as she tried to punch him, he put his fingers on the back of her neck. In seconds, she went limp, leaning over his shoulder.

"See, you made me use the attack you taught me." he said, supporting her. He looked at Talia. "Hey, could you take her?"

"Yeah, it's my turn anyway 'cause you took her last time." Talia replied, grabbing Sarouna. "I'll take her to my house." she said and walked away.

"This time? You mean there's been more? Sakura asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Sirosen replied.

"Like?"

"Tell ya later." he said, walking past Naruto to find a new trash can home for the bottle.


	8. Sarouna’s drinking Problem

Chapter 8: Sarouna's drinking Problem

Sarouna's P.O.V.

A soft bed. I was lying on a soft bed, and I didn't want to get up. The only problem is, I did anyway.

I sat up in the bed and clutched my head in pain. "Ow, what's going on?"

"Serves you right." I heard Talia say from a corner.

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Sirosen and I saved your skin again, that's what."

I knew what that meant. "Oh, shit. I was drinking again? I guess that would explain the migraine."

"I thought you had quit years ago!" she replied.

"Yeah, but that was before my life went all to Hell, man I have a shitty life." I ran a hand through my hair.

"You know, Mena hated it when you drank. She was the medical ninja of our squad and knew what you were doing to your body. I'm surprised you haven't keeled over already!"

"Yeah, I should stop…for her memory." I muttered.

"I'm glad you said that, because we took the liberty of getting rid of all your alcohol." Talia stated.

"Thanks." I replied, happily and got out of bed to walk to the balcony."

I stood in awe at the view. "It's so pretty!" I said leaning against the banister. "Shit." I clutched my head. "I'm still a little weak. I'm a little light-headed now." I laughed. "I think I'm gonna-." I said leaning a little far and falling over the edge of the banister, hearing, "SAROUNA!" as I hit the sidewalk below me.


	9. The Hospital Surprise

Chapter 9: The Hospital Surprise

Sarouna's P.O.V.

When I woke up again, the smell of bleach-based cleaners wafted into my nose. I opened my eyes to a white room.

"DAMMIT! A HOSPITAL AGAIN!" I yelled, jerking up in my bed. "I-!" I started when I felt weak again and felt darkness overcome me.

*************

"Shush, everyone. I think she's waking up!" I heard Sakura say, quietly.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked, sitting up and opening my eyes.

"SURPRISE!" I heard all around me, causing me to jump across the room and huddle in a corner.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" I hollered with wide eyes, causing everyone to laugh.

"It's your belated birthday party!" Sakura said.

"A birthday party?" I asked, looking around. And then I saw her, leaning on the wall behind Sirosen. Someone I could never forget, whether I wanted to or not.

"Sa- Sarla SENSEI!" I said, quickly standing at attention like a soldier would. "Don't worry, I'll punish myself." And I took off out of the room to run a lap around Konoha.

When I got back 5 minutes later, everyone was standing there waiting for me to return. When I did, I automatically turned to Sarla- sensei and saluted again.

She sighed. "Sheesh, Uchiha. Stop acting like that, especially at your birthday party. At ease."

"Yes Ma'am." I stated, and then cracked up laughing.

The party then moved to the academy, where I talked to my sensei and filled her in on my life. Sirosen then asked me to dance. I agreed and I spent the rest of the night having the most fun since I became a chunin.


End file.
